


When I'm Done With Thinking

by ishie



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who lets Lassiter watch movies anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Done With Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujiidom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiidom/gifts).



Lassiter logged out of the file and leaned back, tapping his pen on the desk. He'd tried another movie the night before: something the clerk at Blockbuster had recommended. Nonsense, almost all of it. A terrible ending, too: only some of the bad guys wound up getting arrested, let alone charged. The rest were rewarded with billions of dollars and, apparently, no jail time. Ridiculous. 

He couldn't stop thinking about it today. The movie's feds had been worse than useless—no surprise there. Always six steps behind, and that was being generous. If something like that happened on his watch? _Tac team to the father's house, obviously. The whole family's notorious. Should have been deployed simultaneously. What next? Financials? Post-PATRIOT, should be relatively easy to—_

"It's not like they're going to find a purchase at Treason-R-Us, you know."

"He had to get all that clean room equipment somewhe—" Lassiter dropped his pen. 

O'Hara seemed to realize what she'd said at the same time Lassiter did. He swiveled to look at her: wide eyes, mouth slightly open, hair tumbling out of her smooth up-do where she gripped her head with one short-nailed hand. When she saw him looking, she closed her mouth with an audible snap. She squeezed out a smile and turned back to her desk.

"Did you just..."

Her voice was as high-pitched as Gus's. "Did I what? Lassiter, I'm busy with this..."

"You did!" Lassiter leapt out of his seat and stalked to her desk. Grabbing the armrests on her chair, he turned her to face him. He frowned. "How did you?"

"How did I what?"

"Cut the crap, O'Hara. This is the second time in a week!"

"You were thinking out loud?"

As deflections went it wasn't worth the breath she'd used to make it, let alone the breath it would take to defend against it, but a swell of indignation rose up in his throat like heartburn. _Maybe_ he sometimes gave testimony in his sleep, but he had never and would never think out loud, like some kind of cheap television detective. "I was not!"

"You were ... humming?"

"Humming," he repeated flatly. "You could tell what I was thinking by my _humming_."

O'Hara shrugged, one shoulder higher than the other, and tried to grin. "Yes?"

He held her gaze. "You're as bad as Shawn. Here, what am I thinking now?"

"Hey!" she protested, then flushed so deeply she was almost purple. She hissed, "We're at _work_ , Carlton."

"We don't have to be. It is lunchtime"

There was the slightest hesitation before O'Hara dipped her head in agreement. Lassiter hauled her to her feet and hustled her out of the station, barely pausing long enough to snag the keys from her desk. 

"If the chief asks, we'll be right back!" he told Buzz as they passed him on the front steps. 

"Everything okay, detectives?"

"Just running a couple of errands!" O'Hara added. "Forgot to drop off a video this morning! You need anything?"

They were out of earshot before Buzz could respond. 

Lassiter waited until they were both buckled, then pulled out of the lot with a brief chirp of the siren he had installed in her dash months ago.

"No bullshit," he said without looking at her. "How?"

"I don't know! I just know! We watched the movie last night, and then you were doing the paperwork on the Kassovitz thing, and— And you were tapping your pen!" she said, triumphantly.

"I tap my pen a lot."

Juliet snorted. "Not like that. That was daydream tapping if ever I heard it."

"I don't daydream!"

"You spent half my birthday meticulously plotting how you'd break up the Corleones' gambling empire, Carlton. Every time we watch a movie, you rewrite the whole thing in your head to fix the shoddy police work. Every. Time."

Now it was his turn to blush. "It's good practice."

She reached between them and rested her hand on the back of his. Her ring glinted in the bright sunshine. "It's also _really_ hot."


End file.
